


When You Can't Sleep At Night

by setoatem96



Series: Darkside of Prideshipping [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setoatem96/pseuds/setoatem96
Summary: Mokuba experiences frequent night terrors, Seto is the best big brother and Atem is the most understanding boyfriend.





	When You Can't Sleep At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic Pride shipping fluff!! I love my Kaiba boys so much!! TW for panic attacks, just a heads up!

"Seto. Wake up." Atem shook his lover roughly, panicking and desperate for him to wake up. "Seto please, this is serious." Seto groaned, rubbing his eyes and proping himself up on his elbows to reach over to turn the lamp on. He was just about to ask Atem _what in the hell he was thinking_ until he heard it- a sound he had unfortunately had gotten used to over the years. He sat up abruptly and swatted Atem's hands away harshly. He jolted out of the room, and left Atem alone on the bed, confused and concerned- he'd never seen Kaiba's face look that pale before in their time together. It gave him goosebumps, and not in a good way. As he headed towards the door to find out what could possibly be going on, he almost collided with his lover in the doorway. Stepping back to avoid collision, Atem watched as Seto brought a crying Mokuba into their room, he cradled him in his arms like a newborn and sat them both down on the bed. Mokuba was violently convulsing and trying to break free of Seto's hold, Seto rocked his brother in attempt to soothe him as he sobbed. Atem stood in shock, mouth hung open unable to say anything- what would he even say at this point if he could? Mokuba was kicking and screaming as Seto ran long finger's through his hair.

"Sssh. Mokuba. It's me." Atem made eye contact with Kaiba, who had a very pained expression on his face. "Mokuba, listen to me. You are safe." Atem listened intently as the younger boy opened his mouth to speak, but could barely make out what he was saying due his constant sobbing- he was hyperventilating now and Seto was looking more in agony by the minute. He bounced his brother on his knee and rubbed soothing circles on Mokuba's back, who in turn, flung his arms around his big brothers neck and muffled his cries into Seto's hair.

  
"Sssshhh. Mokuba. You're okay, I'm here." Kaiba switched between rocking his brother and rubbing his back.

"Atem?"

"Seto, what-"

"In the kitchen, top cupboard to the left. You know how to make hot chocolate don't you?" Atem nodded and ran to deliver Seto's request. Seto shifted slightly and Mokuba gripped him tighter.

"Don't leave me."

"Sshh. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Atem returned a few minutes later, a mug in one hand and a packet of biscuits in the other, he placed both down on the bedside table. He made eye contact with Seto, who mouthed a quick thank you, asking for permission to sit beside him, Kaiba hesitantly nodded. Atem took his place next to Seto and placed a comforting hand on his knee. He could see how vulnerable Kaiba was in this moment, yet he was trying to be the stronger one- Atem wanted him to know that it was okay to be weak as he would always be there to keep him standing, but he felt utterly clueless and helpless in this situation. He'd seen Yuugi crying a few times before, but nothing like this. The look on Seto's face could break his heart a million times over.

"Seto don't leave me."

"I'm here."

"I don't want to be alone in that place."

"You are here with me and we are safe."

"You left me."

"I'm so sorry, Mokuba. So sorry." Seto was crying now and refused to meet Atem's gaze, burying his face into Mokuba's bed hair. Atem knew there could be many possibilities of what Mokuba was referring to: their parents death and being thrown into an orphanage as a result of such, their manipulative, abusive, power hungry adoptive father- Atem didn't even want to think about what would have happened to Mokuba whilst Seto went off to school, it made him feel incredibly uneasy. There was Pegasus, and finding and then losing Noa all too quickly, and then there was his brother disintegrating before his eyes as he diverted Diva's attack on Yuugi to himself, for Atem. He felt an overwhelming sense of guilt at the possibility of contributing to that young boys suffering. He should have never of left Kaiba alone to do stupid infatuation-fueled things that would put his brother in harms way. He sat up on his knees and threw his arms around the two brothers. It was another ten minutes before Mokuba's hyperventilating ceased and his sobbing turned to little sniffles. Atem had zoned out, focused on nothing but maintaining a protective barrier around the two vulnerable boys, but he assumed Kaiba must have said something because Mokuba was giggling. Atem pulled back and met Seto's gaze, his eyebrow arched.

"I told Mokuba I'd prefer it if he didn't get his snot all down me." Mokuba laughed again, exhaustion from his breakdown very evident in his voice.

"Heh, you shouldn't wear such expensive pajamas big bro!" Seto reached toward the nightstand, still holding Mokuba, who was giggling, and hovering him over the edge of the bed and threatening to drop him. He retrieved the hot chocolate, which was lukewarm by the time Mokuba had gotten to drink it.

  
"Thank you, Atem." The former pharaoh had a puzzled look on his face. "I know you made it because Seto's hot chocolate sucks!" Seto dramatically acted offended and threw a playful glare at Atem.

"Nope. That's it, off the bed you go!" 

Atem's heart felt like it was going to burst in his chest as he witnessed a new side of the love of his life. He knew that Kaiba was caring, and the bond between the two brothers was strong- but seeing Kaiba cater to Mokuba so well, _so naturally_ , made him fall in love with the CEO all over again. The fact that Mokuba was in adorable _hungry burger_ themed pajamas that he just knew Seto had gotten made specifically just for him didn't help either. Seto also didn't mind when Mokuba split hot chocolate on his own expensive, silk pajamas, or decorated the bed sheets with biscuit crumbs- Atem knew he would get an earful if he even attempted to do the same. It was because it was Mokuba. Mokuba was the most important person in Seto's life, and Atem wanted Mokuba to become just as important to him as he was to his partner. He'd seen Seto smiling, of course, the pair made each other unbelievably happy- but this was different. It was innocent and child-like.

"Is there any new game or console you would like? I have the day off tomorrow. You can show me which one you want and I'll decide if its good enough for you." Atem couldn't help but snort at the technology nerd's snobbery but Mokuba beamed- and that was all that mattered.   
"R-Really?" Seto nodded and Mokuba fist pumped the air with excitement. "Atem, will you come too? Pleeeease!" Atem turned his attention to Kaiba, who's face screamed, _if you say no to him I will sue you for all that you're worth_ , so Atem nodded also and Mokuba flashed him the biggest, cheesiest grin  
  
"And you'll let us get takeaway or fast food for dinner?" Seto groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Only if it amounts to more than 60$. I have a reputation."

"Woooo!! You're the best big bro!" Atem's eyes widened as Mokuba jumped into the middle of the bed and snuggled right down, getting all comfy. He choose to accept this as the norm for these brothers, he reached over Seto and picked up the half eaten packet of treats and the empty mug and placed it on the nightstand. He watched Seto get into bed as normal, par from the occasional requests for Mokuba to move his huge butt up and the complaint of feeling breadcrumbs brush against his legs. Atem followed suit, also grimacing at the feeling of crumbs against his skin. Seto lay on his side and gestured for Mokuba to move closer, he did so and Seto wrapped his arms around his baby brother. He placed small kisses on his forehead and stroked his hair until he drifted off to sleep.

Kaiba let out a long drawn sigh and looked into his lover's eyes, hoping to find reassurance there.

"I'm sorry, Atem. I know this isn't what you signed up for." Atem let out a chuckle, his voice deep and barely above a whisper. It made Kaiba's heart throb.

"You mean the crazily stubborn egoistical Seto Kaiba showing he has a soft side?" Seto pinched the arm draped over him playfully. "I would have never expected it from you after our first encounter. But it doesn't necessarily make it a bad thing." Atem shifted closer, pulling the two Kaiba's closer to him.

"You don't have to apologise for this, ever." Seto sighed once more.

"I should have warned you about this prio-"

"Seto, stop. It's only to be expected." The sleeping boy between the couple shifted, wriggling out of Seto's hold and rolling over to face Atem for affection instead. Seto was surprised to say the least when Atem pulled Mokuba closer to his chest and stroked his hair.

"What kind of man would I be if I rejected the most important person in your life?"

"Atem-"

"Seto. He comes first, _always_ , and I do not want to hear you apologise for it."

Seto let out a sigh- one of relief this time.

"I love you." He breathed.

"I love you too. Now get some rest, as I understand it we have a big day planned for tomorrow, don't we?" Atem withdrew his hand from Mokuba's hair and brought Seto's own hand up to his lips. He showered the palm in soft, loving kisses as he was unable to reach his partner's lips without disturbing the boy sleeping peacefully between them. They lay like that for a while, hand in hand, Seto's forehead resting against the back of Mokuba's and Mokuba nestled under Atem's chin comfortably. Atem could have sworn he felt Mokuba smile into his skin.

"Seto?"

"Mmm?"

"You don't actually have the day off tomorrow, do you?" 

"Can't hear you. Sleeping."


End file.
